fwtfandomcom-20200214-history
Alfred
|terrain = Plains}} Alfred is a Rock-property and Area attack-type hero. Background/Story is the principal of the Ketarh Magic School. Regarded by many as a talented wizard, he became the master of several students such as the , , and when they were all still studying at the school. His principle of "A healthy body houses a healthy mind" is why he has a very muscular physique, an aspect that makes him to be commonly mistaken as a warrior. This principle is also why he encourages others, especially his students, to train their bodies for strength. Involvement Events during the invasion of the group known as the World Reformation Council, Alfred left the school in order to check on the security of the nearby islands, and his first destination was in Verna. There, he reunites with his old student, the , explaining to him the current situation: the New Elian Kingdom has surrendered to the World Reformation Council and has basically conquered the whole world. The Lord was agitated to have an obstacle to his goals, he immediately re-formulated his current plans: destroy the World Reformation Council and be the second to conquer the world. Alfred wasn't really amused by his student's decision and sees it ambitious, but he also sees that this might be his last hope: if his student's plans succeeds and brings peace again to the world, he might as well support it. Later on their travels in Verna, they encounter a red dragon enraged by the fact that his kin has been turning into sand. After certain observations, they later conclude that it is due to the disappearance of life mana around the area. Fortunately, through his research, The Lord knew how to fix this: by re-stabilizing mana again through the Ancient Magic Sigils. He performed the ritual and the mana in Verna has been stabilized again. Alfred was amazed by how extensive his student's research has reached. Upon reaching Tezen, they encountered a band of thieves who stole their belongings, leading them to a chase onto the nearby Tez Forest. The forest was seemingly overpopulated by gnolls, Alfred exclaimed that this shouldn't be the case and he knew that there was a problem. They later discovered that the golems, who were supposed to control the gnoll population, were also turning into black sand, similar to the case of the dragons in Verna. They met , a golem infused by the school's old headmaster Eldrika with a warm and gentle personality. As they were about to talk, Lance attacked the Lord and his team, leading to a fight. Alfred and Lord deduced that the mana disappearance may also have what has caused Lance to turn hostile, so they decide to go on to the place where Tezen's Ancient Magic Sigil is located: the Ketarh Magic School. It is revealed that Alfred left the school in care of his student, a talented magician named . They arrived at the school's premises, but to their surprise, it was overrun by automatons from the World Reformation Council. After going through hordes of hostiles, they finally confronted Deborah, waiting for them at the principal office. She informed them that it was her choice to cooperate with the World Reformation Council to the reason that she believes they are the "winning side" and that she could use them to "fight other evils". But Alfred, albeit disheartened, knew that her real motives were revenge to the New Elian Kingdom as she, before becoming a student of the school, was once a slave to the kingdom and she hasn't let go of her grudge yet. A fight ensues and Deborah was defeated. Upon finally stabilizing the mana in Tezen through the Ancient Magic Sigil, Alfred, though his research at the school's library, found out that the cause of the mana disappearance is a phenomenon called the Mana Black Hole. He exclaimed that this destroys the stability of the world as it may cause extreme weathers such as torrential rains, thunderstorms, and tsunamis. These disasters are what have caused the destruction of the world's ancient civilizations, and if the Mana Black Hole continues the present world may also share the similar fate. Skills Character Stats Note: Stats are base values on max level per star Recruitment joins your team after meeting him at the Fertile Hill Summit. Trivia *Despite the title of Professor, is actually the Principal of the Ketarh Magic School. * , along with and , are currently the only heroes to possess an SS ranking on their Cooperation stats. * is the first area-attack type obtainable in the game. *Similar to , , and , 's gene fragments are not obtainable on any dungeon but instead by processing Unknown genes at the Laboratory. **The same goes for , , , , and . Although they use Blue unknown genes for processing. Images Alfred Full.jpg|Alfred's in-game character postcard